


skin-deep

by choppyVy



Series: love over loneliness [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x12 continuation, M/M, Magnus has a choice to make, attempting to heal, together rather than alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Picks up right in the last Malec scene we got in 2x12. They both have so much to process and deal with. It takes him a moment, and then Magnus chooses Alec over loneliness and its pain. Having to suffer through the agony rune Magnus decides he does not need any more of that pain. He looks to Alec to help him reclaim his own body.





	skin-deep

“Magnus, tell me how to fix this…. just tell me what to do. Please.”  
As Magnus’s eyes stay glued to the carpet, the man silent, Alec, fighting the impulse to reach over, brings his hands together instead, wringing each other in an effort to get rid of some of that energy raging in him uselessly. If he were Magnus sparks of magic would be flying all over the place by now.  
‘I love you. I would never hurt you intentionally. I’m, I’m sorry, so SO sorry, Magnus. I could have …. I should have ….’ All thoughts that come to Alec’s mind stay unsaid, every single one feeling like an excuse, a platitude, a true but useless observation.  
Alec does not know how much time has passed when he looks up from his hands … and over at Magnus.  
Tears are streaming silently from his boyfriend’s eyes, staring ahead empty, half fallen shut from exhaustion.  
Alec had only recently learned that it was okay for him to, even welcome to use touch to comfort the people he loves, who love him,… but just like that it is not anymore that certainty, a feeling so content.  
He knows what his hands have done to Magnus trapped in that other body, so he, instead of physically prompting Magnus in any way, gets himself onto his knees, crouches on the floor facing his boyfriend. Waits, … just … waits for Magnus to tell him if there is anything he can do. A need he can fulfil.  
Magnus meets Alec’s gaze then, sees through his own the tears welling forth from the shadowhunter’s eyes.  
It is a moment of taking in each other.  
Alec cranes his neck when Magnus suddenly stands, walks over to his bedroom’s door, sliding it open says so very quietly, Alec hopes he has not imagined it ”Come.”  
Magnus’s is in his en suite bathroom by the time Alec has made his careful way into the familiar room.  
Alec watches on as Magnus carefully takes off his clothing, piece by piece. Watches him stand there shirtless, taking his time to take off his make-up by hand tonight. A rare sight.  
But as Alec watches the care Magnus takes with everything he thinks he begins to understand, he is ‘… reclaiming his body.’  
Alec has drifted off into his own thoughts when he hears Magnus voice “Alexander?”  
As Alec looks up he finds his warlock stand there …, no make-up, no jewels, not even nail polish, completely naked.  
His words sound so weak then, desperate, one hand reached out to Alec as it had been in that cell earlier, “Help me. Alexander.”  
It is instantaneous, Alec rushing forward, and then the naked warlock, sobbing, is wrapped tightly in the still fully clothed shadowhunter’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you like this beginning, yes, there will be more. No worries. It's the first part in this little series on how they go through the aftermath of all that happened together.


End file.
